A Happy Family
by Belgio
Summary: Sweden and Finland get a divorce.  Belgium pays a visit to deliver chocolates and finds young Sealand in tears... Read what happens when she stays to comfort poor Sealand


I do not own hetalia.. never did never will... This is for everyone in Chatzy and anyone who enjoys reading. *huggles* Enjoy!

"I can't stand this any more!" A mug full of coffee flew across the living room. Sweden's jaw twitched. His blue eyes flared with anger. "Tino!" Berwald's voice went hoarse for a moment. "No! I can't stand this! You consistantly ask me where I'm going, what I'm doing... I'm tired Berwald. Look, you can't seem to trust me for some odd reason. So if you can't trust me then that's it! I'm done!" Sweden's chest hurt as he clutched it, he was frozen. Finland put on his light blue jacket and a white wool scarf and stepped into the winter's night. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Sweden alone. Berwald couldn't go after Tino as he heard Peter crying loudly. His wailing didn't help Sweden's temper. Sweden picked up a plate of food and threw it across the room. Fish and rice went all over the wooden floor.

It was their anniversary night, Tino came home late again from Iceland's house, Berwald bombarded him with questions like he usually did. Sweden knew they were good friends but it was nerve racking, having Tino come home smelling like Iceland's cologne, full from him just eating dinner there, after Berwald had made a dinner for the three of them. He was beginning to come home late often too. Sweden ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. He wanted to cry, scream, shout, but he couldn't. Sweden slowly walked upstairs. His shoulders and back felt heavy. Through the sniffling and crying he was able to find Sealand. Berwald hesitantly, then slowly opened the closet door, to see a poor Sealand curled up in a ball. His little body was shaking with anxiety as he had pulled his knees to his chest, with his hands over his ears. What a horrible sight he thought. He blamed himself for everything. Sweden picked up Peter slowly, who clung to him tightly and buried his face into Berwald's chest. "Shhh... S'everything's going to be alright." Sweden didn't know if everything was going to be ok or not. It was all he could think to try and calm down Peter.

One month later... Sweden picked up the phone. "S'hello?" Tino was on the other line. Sweden's heart raced. The hope of him coming back swelled inside Sweden's heart and lungs as he held his breath. "I.. I'm getting a divorce Berwald." The click of the phone was Berwald's breaking point. He threw the phone against the wall. It shattered into a million black plastic pieces. Sweden yelled out in rage before collapsing to his knees. Sealand walked around the pieces carefully as he walked over to his papa who was on his knees crying in his hands. Peter put a small hand on Berwald's head. Sweden grabed Sealand quickly, causing Peter to startle. He cried into Sealand's shoulder as he held his son tightly. Sealand tried to be brave and not cry but it was all he could do. "Papa?" Sweden cried out loudly for he couldn't answer Peter. His body shook, his heart was broken. At least he had Sealand. Sealand figured out that that moment, that papa and mama were no longer together. It broke his very essance. It was like when England abandoned him. He felt very alone again...

Two month's later... Sweden was working in his shop. Sealand came into his work area and grabbed a marker and started writting and drawing pictures on random pieces of equipment and tools. Sweden finally heard Peter in the shop. He stopped the saw and looked up to see his son's artwork over every thing, important work, finished products, started products. Berwald's jaw tightened. "SEA...LAND!" Sealand came out, his new blue and white, school uniform was covered in black grease, and brown sawdust. Berwald was so mad, his blood preasure rose, his face was red. He was without words. Sealand was scared. His papa wasn't looking to friendly. "Papa", Peter whispered, glancing down not to look at him. Sweden growled. "S'go... go now. Clean... yourself up." Sealand swallwed hard and ran out. He was angry at papa, he didn't like his artwork but worse, papa didn't want to spend any time with him just like everyone else.

Sealand got to the house and looked around. He wanted to doodle some more, and started right away. He thought that maybe papa would like his artwork better on the walls and fridge, it might even cheer him up and that way it wouldn't be on important stuff like work. A few hours later, Berwald walked in and saw his son still dirty, and now his house was covered in doodles and circles with all kinds of faces drawn every where. He hissed and closed his eyes. He was silent. He shook with anger, even braking the handle to his hammer by just squeezing it with his bare hand. Sealand thought he was going to die and ran outside. Berwald hollared at him to come back but Peter just hid. Sweden searched for him for over an hour, but then decided to go cool down at work before he saw his son again. It scared him a little, to be that angry but he couldn't help it. He was alone, and when he got his son every two weeks for only two weeks, he had to work. Sweden just wanted time... Time to do his work and time to spend with his son. If only Tino was here..., he thought. Damn it, why did he have to mess everything up, he thought to himself. Tears trickled down his cheeks and fell on to the back of his hand. He wiped them off and his cheeks with his sleeve, and continued with work. Now wasn't the time for that.

Belgium walked up to Sweden's house with his chocolates that he ordered six months ago, but due to a cocoa shortage was only able to make them now. She saw a little Sealand sitting in front of the snow covered hedges, cursing for some reason. "You know it's not polite to use such language around a lady." She smiled softly as she could see him filthy from head to toe. She walked up and sat next to him. Belgium was a bit worried about the little guy. Where was Sweden or Finland, she wondered. The boy glared at her with his blue eyes full of tears. Belgium sat pulling her skirt under her knees. She pulled out a chocolate from her pocket hidden at the top of her skirt.

She handed it to him. He blinked at her as she tried to smile as warmly as she could. Sealand started to tear up again. "I just wanted to play with papa. He works all the time." Belgium had many questions but she figured she'd ask later. She wrapped her arm around the boy who was slightly chilled. "Shh... It'll be alright. Want to tell me what's going on?" She tilted her head and looked down at him taking off her pale green scarf and putting it around him to help warm him up a bit. She rubbed his back as he sniffled and begun to cry with hot tears running down his cheeks. "Papa and mama don't live together any more. Mama spends most of his time with Iceland, and papa is in the shop. No one wants to play with me!" Belgium had all her questions answered. "Well, like I said before. I'm here. I can play with you but first you need a bath and I'll wash your cloths. These stains will come out pretty easy."

Sealand's face brightened up. He was so happy she came. Peter stopped crying instantly and ran inside. Belgium shortly followed. She saw his mess as soon as she opened the door. "Oh... Well... I can see why you were hiding." She cleared her throat as she looked around, rubbing the back of her head. Belgium told Peter not to worry about it and he should go get cleaned up. When he was done, he could help her clean.

Sweden smelled smoke. Wood smoke to be exact. His heart skipped a beat as fear clutched it. "Sealand," was all that came out of his lips. He ran out of his shop to see the chimeny plumming smoke. Was Finland home, he wondered. He ran the hill from his shop to his house. Sweden heard Peter laughing and a woman's voice as his hand reached for the door knob. His heart sank once again, then he snapped back to reality and shook his head. Who was with his son, he wondered as he burst through the door. Both Peter and Belgium jumped. Sweden took a sigh of relief. Belgium walked quickly over to him telling Sealand to continue to do his home work.

"Are you ok?" Her green eyes shined happily at him, her blonde curls bounced around her face but her eyes were full of concern. He nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mind. Take off your boots, Peter and I worked hard, getting the floor cleaned." Her smile warmed Berwald's heart. He took off his boots quickly and saw the walls were cleaned, the morning dishes were done, Peter was doing homework, the counters sparkled, and dinner was almost done by the smell of it. For the first time in months it felt like home. Belgium turned and stepped back into the kitchen, pulling out the head chair and started to pour him a cup of coffee. He went over to Belgium. "S'let me take a shower first."

She blushed a little embarressed getting ahead of herself. "Alright." He walked by Peter, rubbing the top of his head. Only to be surprised to find it still damp. She even got him to take a shower, he thought to himself. He continued up the stairs speechless. After he got done, she was setting the table and Peter was helping. He was amazed that she was able to get everything done so efficiantly and got his son, without a fuss, to do his chores. He came down stairs in navy blue sweat pants and white socks. Belgium almost dropped the plate as she got a glimps of him. She hoped he didn't see her. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard. Boss nor Lovi were built like that... She blushed as she tried to keep her back to him. She was used to nudity so being topless wasn't the issue. It was the fact that it was someone different who is just as hansome if not more handsome. She couldn't believe herself for thinking such things. Belgium clutched the plate and then set it down as she realized Berwald was staring at her.

Sweden sat down at the table as his coffee was put in front of him. He blinked a few times and then realized she set the table for two. Belgium went to walk away as he grabbed her wrist. "S'were do you think you're going?" She gasped as it startled her. His voice was very deep and very unemotional. She didnt' know what he was thinking. It kind of scared her a bit. She took in a deep breath. "Um, home..." Belgiums voice quivered and her expression told Berwald enough. He sighed. "S'please stay. You cooked it, you deserve it. Plus, you've done so much already." She smiled nervously. "But it's alright! I do this all the time for Boss and Lovi, I rarely eat with them." He was a little shocked to hear that, so all he could do, was look up at her and "s'please" was all that escaped his lips. His vioce dropped to a whisper as his eyes reflected his loneliness. She patted his hand and smiled softly. "Alright then."

Sweden took his first bite and realized the stew was really good. He was surprised he didn't have to season it, fight Peter to eat it, and Peter actually ate seconds. Sweden also realized he ate more then he usually does. "Thank you Bel." He blushed as she looked puzzled at him. He was a little embarrassed to have ate so much. She continued to smile as she offered dessert. Berwald blinked. "S'when did you have time?" Belgium waved her hand in the air. "Pudding is easy and quick." He nodded and ate the pudding as she put a small bowl in front of him and Peter. Afterwards Berwald even kicked back with a cup off coffee and watched Peter draw. He had his moment and time to be with his son, for that he will always be thankful to her. He wa happy and he acutally got to relax. Belgium did the dishes and cleaned up as he helped Sealand color a picture.

Later Berwald sat down and had a conversation with Belgium over his work and her hobbies of making beer and chocolates. He also thanked her for the chocolates that she delivered. Sealand had gone to bed, and time slipped by the both of them. She looked up and startled to see the clock say ten o'clock. "Thank you so much for your kindness. To be honest no one ever sits with me to talk, especially this long." Belgium appeared to look happy as she looked off in a distance but her eyes showed a gleam of saddness. "But I have to get going," her voice even seemed sad. She stood up slowly, her smile appeared to be happy. Berwald wondered if it was a fake smile, the one that one makes out of habbit. He wanted to tell her she could stay but instead Sweden stood up with her instead. He went to follow her out but when she opened the door, a large grey wolf pack went running past the mouth of the trail she took. They looked in his and her's direction and licked their chops, as they paused, waiting. Berwald grabbed Belgium's tiny wrist and pulled her back in, only to close the wooden door swiftly, he locked it.

He shook his head. This was going to be a little awkward, he thought. She tried to make things better by trying to reassure him that she'd be fine. He shook his head. "S'no. I wouldn't even go on that trail this late, especially with what I just saw. You'd be nuts to do so. S'you're staying here. I'll give you a shirt and some pj's to sleep in. Us, Nordics sleep together to keep ourselves warm. S'you'll also be sleeping with me and Peter, I'll be cutting the wood stove to save on wood. S'you'll freeze if you don't." She felt horrified, for one being a burden and two she wasn't about to sleep in a stranger's bed. His voice was very demanding and straight forward, which gave her greater pause.

"Fine, I'll stay the night, but if you just have some extra blankets, I'll be fine. I'll use your couch. No need to fuss over me." He shook his head and allowed her to have her way. He placed four heavy wool blankets on top of a quilt. He did repeat himself, if she need a place to sleep, she was welcome to sleep in his bed. Berwald didn't like leaving her down there but he did think it was a little amusing that his tee-shirt alone came down to her knees. He took a deep breath and sighed. This was the first good day he's had in months. He didn't really want it to end but all good things come to an end. He crawled in bed and cuddled next to Peter who was already asleep. It took him a bit to fall asleep.

Berwald woke up to a soft chattering sound. He got up, steam rolled off his body. Sweden could even see his breath with every breath he exhaled. The sound got louder as he went down stairs. The sound was coming from Belgium. How she was sleeping like that was beyond him. He pulled back the blanket and scooped her up. Sweden jumped and hissed as her very cold body wrapped around his warm one. Her cold hands sent chills down his spine. Goose bumps formed all over his body. He carried her into bed. Where she cuddled to the next warmest thing, him. He laid on his side to put a warm arm around her. Then he realized how tiny she acutally was. Sealand was a boy, he could take him rolling over on him, but she was girl. He could break her.

Belgium planted her tiny cold nose into his chest and was fast asleep. Sweden couldn't sleep. He was too afraid he'd roll over and break her. He reached his arm across both her and Peter. Sweden rested his nose on top of her head. Her hair smelled good he thought and it was really soft. He realized that her skin was soft too. Berwald caressed her shoulder for a moment. He smiled. Sealand cuddled to Belgium's back and she cuddled tighter to Sweden. Sweden finally was able to close his eyes after a few hours. He couldn't get over how nice this was as he shifted an arm under her head.

Belgium slowly opened her eyes. She felt a heavy object on top of her and a hard object under her head. Her neck ached and she rubbed her eyes. Belgium soon realized that she was wrapped up in Sweden's arms. His arms held her tightly to him. The lump that was in the middle of her back moved. She guessed that was Peter. Her shifting caused Berwald to lay on his back letting go of her. Her shuffling under the covers woke Sealand up. He popped his head up and smiled brightly at her. She smiled back. They snuck out of bed not to disturb Sweden. She kind of figured that he took her to bed since she was having a hard time sleeping last night. She moved a stray hair out of his eyes and kissed his forhead before walking away. They crept down stairs slowly.

Belgium started the fire to warm up. Sealand and her both cuddled in the blankets until the bottom half of the house was mostly warm. She started coffee and begun to cook breakfast. Peter was in a very good mood. He sat in the wooden chair in his Power Rangers pj's, swinging his feet back and forth. He waited patiently for his eggs, bacon, and pancakes. A soft knock was heard at the door. Peter and Belgium looked at each other before she went to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see Finland standing there in a light blue, fluffy coat with a white scarf and a matching hat. Finland blinked a few times, surprised to see Belgium there.

He pushed his way in to see Sweden hadn't come down stairs. Belgium thought this was completely awkward. "Come in. Would you like some coffee or anything?" Finland's heart raced with jealousy. How dare a woman move in and take over, raise his son and cook Sweden's meals for him. His mind raced with cruel thoughts. Belgium stood there, frozen and speechless as Finland's violet blue eyes glared at her. Sweden started walking down the stairs, cleaning his glasses. "Bel, I hope you slept well last night. I know our bed has a few hard lumps in it." Sweden put on his glasses and blinked a few times. Belgium didn't say anything but walked over to Peter and asked him to go up stairs. Peter did so with out argument.

Belgium trying to smooth things over. "Um... C..coffee is done. W..w..would you two like a cup?" She stood there shaking like a leaf, nervous what was going to happened as the air became thick with tension. Finland cleared his throat. "I..I.. I see you are doing well for yourself. Moving in someone so soon." Finland's eyes dart over to Belgium who's heart skipped a beat. She thought she was going to die. "S'Tino, it's not what you think." Sweden remained calm and collective. "Really... You expect me to believe that? You tell me that you didn't have that... that... that woman in your bed!" Finland pointed at Belgium. Who was glanceing between the two men. "Fine. I guess you really didn't miss me." Finland's voice dropped to a saddening whisper.

Finland turned on his heels and opened the door. "Tino!" Berwald took a step forward and watched him slam the door. Sealand began to cry again from upstairs. Belgium looked at Sweden and put her hand on his clenched forearm. "Go.. go after him. I'll watch Sealand until you get back." Her voice was soft and sweet. Sweden rubbed the back of his head and then a thought occured to him. "S'no, this is what Tino really wanted. He's a Nordic, if he really wanted to stay he would have fought to stay here. S'it really saddens me to see Peter put through this though. That's what I've been blaming myself all this time about. S'it wasn't Tino leaving, it was Sealand suffering. Thank you... S'I'll go take care of _my_ son though." Belgium gave him a sincere smile. His heart was warmed once again. It was a beautiful smile and her green eyes had a shimmer that reflected her comforting nature. "I'll finish breakfast then", her voice was soft and warm.

Moments later Sweden carried Peter down stairs. Belgium had set the table for three this time. It warmed Sweden to see Sealand run over to Bel and hug her when he put him down. She hugged him back and pulled out a chair for him. Berwald leaned on the dividing wall that divided his living room and kitchen. He crossed his arms and watched the two as Belgium put food in front of Peter. Sealand was happy to see that she made a smiley face out of strawberries on his pancake. She poured Berwald a cup of coffee and placed it next to him as she put the food down. He looked up and smiled. Belgium figured out his creepy smile was just his smile. It wasn't really that bad.

Belgium sat down and ate with them. It was nice to have them with her. She actually got to have company and wasn't eating alone. Lovi and Boss just took off to nap or do other things after eating, she was always eating by herself. The smile on Peter's face made her chuckle and Sweden's smirk just made her blush. He enjoyed her food and her company she thought. It was a little different being around these two, verses the other two at home...

Home... Yes home... She didn't really want to go back. Belgium sighed and Berwald caught the sad look in her eyes. Once Peter was done he asked if he could be excused and ran up stairs. She began to clean up. That sad gleam in her eye bothered him, but he didn't feel right asking her about it. He just watched her in silence. She didn't notice, he thought. Something must be really bothering her at that moment she was doing dishes, she stuck her hand in the sink to grab a dish while she was looking out the window. She jumped and cussed as she pulled her hand out.

The hand she clasped was dripping blood. Sweden jumped up and grabbed her and sat her down. He grabbed a dark green dish towel and wrapped it around the hand. She hissed and tears began to fall down her chicks. He could tell she was doing her best not to make to much sound while she rocked back and forth. Berwald grabbed the first aide kit from under the sink quickly.

Before Belgium knew her hand was taken care of. She couldn't look at her hand during the time he was stopping the bleeding or cleaning it. She was amazed how gentle he was. When he said he was done she blinked a few times and looked at her bandaged hand in almost disbelief. She was a little embarrassed and apologized for being a burdon. He looked at her surprised and as she stood up he hugged her. "S'thank you." She blinked again and reciprocated back. Belgium buried her nose into his chest and hugged tightly. "I'm really, really sorry... I ruined everything for you and now, you had to take care of me. I'm such a poor guest." He rubbed her back gently with his large, warm hand. "S'Bel, you didn't ruin anything for me. In fact you helped me out. I figured out what was really going on and besides accedents happen. S'you'll be fine. I wish you weren't so hard on yourself. You gave me time to be with the most important person in my life, and you swept away alot of stress. S'you gave me more than I could have wished for these past few months." Belgium looked up at him as he cupped her cheeks in his large hands. Her eyes shimmered. He liked the color of them. They were a beautiful green. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. Then he blinked as Peter came back down stairs dressed. How long was he holding her he wondered.

Once everyone was dressed, Sweden tried to get Peter to be good while he was gone but Sealand wasn't having it. He cried and cried as he clung to Belgium. She could see the tick in Berwald's jaw. She touched the top of Peter's head, running her fingers through his hair. She knelt down in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Will you be good?" He sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Let me tell you something. I enjoyed myself so... much that I will be coming back to play with you but... you have to be good while I'm away. Plus..." She leaned down to whisper. "While we're gone, you'll get to play video games." Peter's eyes grew wide. He hugged her tightly which she responded in kind. He ran to the couch after saying his good byes.

Berwald was going to stop him but Belgium just grabbed his hand with both of her's and shook her head. She pulled him outside and she proceeded to explain. "He'll be busy playing video game, so he won't be getting into anything else." Sweden blinked, she continued. "He's done all his chores, done his homework, and has had a tramatic couple of days. He deserves it." He was a bit speechless as he nodded. He never thought of it like that. "S'Bel... I..I've been meaning to ask you..." He clasped her hand into his. "S'wi... s'wi..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "S'will you please come visit us more often...?" Berwald clamped his jaw closed, after everything that has happened this morning, he was afraid she was going to say no. She smiled softly as she looked down, causing Sweden to hold his breath. "Yes... I already told Peter I was..." She looked up with a comforting smile. "To be honest... I'd really enjoyed coming here. It's kind of nice to sit down and eat with everyone. I even enjoy watching you and Peter. You make a very good father, be proud." Berwald reached out and pulled her in for a tight hug, his heart raced. He was so happy to hear those words. She blushed and hugged back, he took her by surprise. Snow began to fall and the wolves howled. "We should get going..."

It took them a bit but he got her home. She invited him in for some hot coffee before he left. He was hesitant since Romano and Antonio were fighting so loudly. They walked into the kitchen and Berwald was a little shocked to see the kitchen the way it was. Last night's dinner dishes were in the sink, breakfast dishes piled high, dried food left on the stove, the left overs weren't put away. Belgium was embarassed, she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't here to clean up. The place looks like a mess, I'll get started on it right away. Why.. don't I pour you a cup of coffee though? It'll help warm you up on the way back." Sweden didn't really want to stay but he did. He could tell she was mortified, so he stayed to make her feel better. She poured coffee in a solid blue cup and handed it to him. She began to clean fevorishly.

"BELGIO!" Two voices were heard coming down the hall. "I'm in here!" Thumps of feet sounded like horses coming down the hall way. "Belgio, tell Lovi he has to learn Spanish." Antonio stood there topless and wearing back slacks with a white shirt drapped over his shoulder. She sighed. "No, he's a big boy... Tonio" Sweden watched all the happiness leave her eyes as she smiled. Romano walked in shortly behind. He was in a long, sleeved dress shirt but no pants but black boxers with red tomatoes all over them. "See, what did I tell you? She's sideing with me." Romano looked around to see the kitchen still not clean. "Hey Belgio, you sleep in?" Romano laughed as he patted her shoulder. "Lovi, I was gone all night." Belgium's voice was mater of factly but she still had a smile. It was as Sweden predicted, it was a force of habbit.

"Oh, well at least you're home now. Can you Iron my pants?" Lovino took off the pants that drapped over his shoulder and laid them across the back of the chair. "Don't forget about me too", Spain drapped his shirt over Romano's pants. Spain kissed her cheek as he waved to Berwald, who was quietly staring at them both. He had a very tight grip on his coffee mug. Sweden shifted as Spain left and Romano followed, not even acknowledging Berwald being there. Berwald was extremely irritated at that point. How dare they treat her so poorly after she does so much, he thought. "Im so sorry you had to see that." Sweden without a word got up and snatched her wrist. "S'you're coming back with me. I can't believe they would.. would..." His jaw tightened. He was so upset, he was shaking. "S'be like that, treat you so..." Sweden growled. He opened the door and pulled her out with ease. She tried to keep up with him.

She was in shock. No one has ever stuck up for her. Sweden pulled her by the wrist. She tried to protest but he wasn't having it. He just walked faster, causing her to try and run almost. Belgium planted both feet down and almost fell as she tried to stop. She was visibly shaking. "B... Berwald.. I'm cold..." He made her leave without a coat. How stupid of him, he thought to himself. He took off his coat and put it around her. The dark blue, wool, coat was nice and warm. "Thank you." She looked up at him smiling. There was happiness in her eyes once again.

He grabbed her hand and lead her the rest of the way. They came in and kicked thier feet free of snow and took off thier shoes. Peter came flying off the couch. He bulldozed into her causing her to be knocked over. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Peter was so happy to see she came back. "You're back! Are you here to stay?" She nodded. " A very long time too, this is my new home." At those words, Berwald's eyes grew wide. Did he have, could he have, were the questions running through his mind as he watched the two laugh and hug each other. Peter looked so happy he thought. Maybe he could too... She could be his next wife, she's beautiful and sweet. Peter loves her. Hmm... he thought. He crossed his arms and watched them for a moment. He was happy again.

One week went by. It was morning, once again Peter and her quietly left the bed before Sweden was awake. Belgium was happy every morning she woke up next to Berwald. She laid next to the sleeping giant and whisper, merci in his ear, only to have him respond with his eyes closed, välkommen hem. She'd even give him a kiss on the forehead some days, other's he'd caress her cheek softly to wake her up. He noticed she blushed those mornings and he'd have to chuckle. Peter was minding very well this past week he thought as he laid in bed, listening to them down stairs. He minded his manners, did his chores, and his grades improved. She was the best thing to happent to them both. He had the day off and figured he'd take them both to the market, since she loved to cook and Peter was being so good these last few days. Sweden reached for his glasses when he heard a knock on the door.

Belgium opened the door to see a snow covered Spain. "B..b...", Antonio tried to say her name. She shook her head. "Spain what are you doing here?" She opened the door to let him in. "T..th.. thank you Bel.. Bel.. Belgio.." He was cold and shivering. She looked at Peter. "Go, get your papa. Tell him we have company." Sealand glared at Spain as he went up stairs only to meet the tall Swede coming down. Spain nodded and made a friendly hand jesture at Sweden. Berwald's cold stare made him shiver even more. His teeth chattered even. "Sorry amigo for coming unannounced." Berwald remained quiet as he stood there, shirtless in his blue sweat pants.

Belgium handed Berwald his coffee and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled warmly at her. She grabbed Sealand's hand and led him to the table. "I know you're hungry." He quickly nodded. "Will you be staying Tonio?" Spain shook his head. He could see how happy she was. She never greeted him in the morning like that. Never had she ever looked so radiant in the morning. Sure she always smiled but her eyes were never _that _green. He was rather awe struck.

Sweden interjected. "Spit it out Antonio." Tonio glanced over to Belgium who's hair was in a pony tail and just wearing a large white tee-shirt. Belgium was surprised by Sweden's cold attitude towards her former head of house. His expression told everyone why he was there. Sealand got up in a flash and tackled his knees and begin to growl. "If you think you can just take my Bel, I'll chew off your knees, you bloody wanker ." The boy in the blue power rangers pj's looked up at him with a scowl. Spain tried to take a step back looking surprised. Sweden stepped up, handed Belgium his coffee mug, and plucked Peter off Antonio by the back of the shirt. Berwald began to chuckle as Peter growled like dog. "S'I'm proud of you for trying to protect your family, but let papa handle this."

The young boy just gave Spain a scowling look as he was handed off to the shorter blonde woman standing next to Berwald. Antonio's back was at the door as the Spaniard's skin began to crawl. He figured this was a bad idea, but Lovino just kept nagging him to come and see if he could bring back Belgium. "Belgio, please.. I'm begging you. Please come back." His voice was rasp as Sweden stared him down with cold blue eyes. Belgium shook her head and scooted Sealand back to his seat, before making her way to the door. She laid a gentle hand on Berwald's arm. "It's ok", she whispered to the tall Nordic.

"No, Tonio. I'm not leaving. I like it here. Berwald and Peter make me feel welcomed and happy. They appreciate everything I do for them. I couldn't leave them." Her voice was soft and soothing. Spain has never once heard her speak so eloquently. Her beauty and tender vioce reminded him why he brought her to his place in the beginning. Now another man was going to enjoy her company. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry Bel. I'll leave you be. If you feel the need to come back..." Tonio didn't see Sweden move but he did, the door was opened and Spain was shoved out. He had enough. He didn't care for another nation to be in his home, let alone another man trying to take his new bride to be.

Sweden's eyes widened at his own thoughts. Bride to be he kept thinking to himself. Before Belgium could make her way back to the table, Berwald grabbed her wrist and dropped to his knee. "S'Bel, I... I..." The Swede had a bit of a time trying to find his words. He grew flustered with himself. His cheeks grew hot with temper and embarrassment, he couldn't even look at her any more. Bel sighed. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Breath", she told him in a calm voice.

Peter giggled at the table, happily eating away at his breakfast. Belgium looked to see what he was giggling about when Berwald took the opertunity to pull her down on his knee. "Wha?" Her green eyes widened as his hot, smooth lips kissed her soft cool lips. She didn't kiss back for a second, but realized what he was trying to say. "I will", she whispered in a half giggle as she kissed back. His arms snaked around her as he pulled her closer. "S'good." He released her as they ventured to the table. Peter was so happy he couldn't contain himself. "Yay! Way to go papa!" His arms flailing up and down happily.

Later on at the market. Sweden and her walked arm and arm. She was impressed with the markets here. Peter was darting off in various directions but staying close enough to not worry the two. "You know... " Belgium continued. Sweden stoped to glance down at her. "We should try and have a little one of our own." Her eyes watched Sealand running around. Sweden's heart stopped and skipped several beats. He couldn't have been happier to hear those words. "But a little girl." She smiled happily at him as he pulled her up to him. "S'yes! A girl." It was all he could say. He loved this woman with all his heart. Berwald finally has his family complete and his new bride wanted nothing more than just that... A family. Sealand threw a snow ball at Sweden. A playful look lit up in his eyes as he darted for his son, Peter squealed and ran. Belgium stood there and laughed. Yep this is all that she wanted she thought to herself.

Berwald caught his son and put him on his shoulders. "S'what do you think?" Sealand looked down, cradling his father's chin in his hands. "About what?" The large man chuckled. "S'a sister?" Sealand really wanted siblings but not a sister. "Ewww, no! How about a brother, or better we get a pet." Belgium laughed. "Well it's settled. A sister it is." "Papa! She wants a girl! Girls are bad, they are mean. Well not you mommy number two but you get my point!" Sweden laughed. "Yep, it's settled." "Hey! Is no one listening to me?" Sealand protested as they continued to walk but in the end he just laughed. Everyone was laughing and having a good time by the end of the day, even Belgium enjoyed being called mommy number two. She never once corrected him. Her heart felt warm and her spirits high. Even Sweden's heart felt up lifted. Peter didn't feel alone any more. They were a family...


End file.
